A camera is an optical device for capturing still or moving images of a subject and widely applied to art, industrial, and academic fields. In recent, various mobile devices (e.g., mobile phone, laptop, or wearable electronic device) have a camera function based on technological advance, and thus general users can easily utilize the camera. The camera can include an image sensor for sensing an image and a flash for emitting light. The flash can include, for example, a light emitting diode (LED) flash and a xenon flash. The camera can adjust brightness of the image of the subject by controlling an intensity of the flash or an exposure time of the image sensor.
A camera (e.g., a camera including the LED flash) may apply the uniform exposure time of the image sensor and the uniform emission time of the flash to capture the subject. For example, the camera controls the flash to discharge the flash throughout the exposure time of the image sensor. Such a camera control method controls the image sensor and the flash emission time without considering a distance between the main subject and the camera and the exposure difference of the light (e.g., the light produced from the flash) according to a distance between the background and the camera. As a result, either the main subject or the background cannot obtain an adequate brightness.
For example, a main subject (e.g., a person) is close to the camera and other subject (e.g., the background) is far away from the camera. In this case, the distance difference of the main subject (e.g., the person) and the other subject (e.g., the background) can change the brightness of the corresponding image area (e.g., a main subject area or other subject area) according to the flash emission. For example, the main subject, which is close to the camera, can receive more light from the flash. Hence, the image area corresponding to the main subject is brighter than the user's intended brightness and the image of the main subject can be too much bright.
By contrast, the other subject, which is away from the camera, can receive little light from the flash. Accordingly, the image area corresponding to the other subject can be too dark to identify the other subject.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.